


Kiss Me

by TheMightyZan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyZan/pseuds/TheMightyZan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden wants Alistair to kiss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

"Kiss me."

She nearly laughed at the way his eyes grew large as they darted to her face. He had been stirring the stew before her demand, and the spoon clattered against the edge of the pot. “What?”

"Kiss me." She repeated, reaching out to move his hand away from the cooking fire and food since it seemed to be dangerously close to dropping into it.

"Right now?"

She scooted closer to him, her head tilting slightly as she moved her hand from his so that she could trail a finger over his arm. “Don’t you want to?”

"Yes- I mean, no. I mean… there are people here," he trailed off lamely as his gaze moved around to the others in the camp. She watched the nervous twitch of his lips and smiled at him, her fingers moving up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "So?"

He looked back at her, a silent war clearly visible on his face. Finally, he leaned in and placed a light peck on her mouth. “Happy?”

She laughed, she couldn’t help herself, before threading her free hand around his neck to clasp with the other. “No. Come on, Alistair, kiss me.” She leaned in to speak into his ear. “Wouldn’t it be fun to make the others jealous?”

He seemed to think it over, his gaze moving back over the camp again, before he ducked his head towards hers. It wasn’t a spectacular kiss, she could feel that he was still hesitant, but it was sweet, and warm, and made her think of all manner of things she wanted to do with him later.

When he finally pulled away she smiled again and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “That wasn’t so hard was it?”

He made a noncommittal sound and turned back to the stew, his face a rather brilliant shade of crimson. Feeling accomplished, she focused on the task of helping him.


End file.
